


Don't Judge An Alpha By their Cover

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Large Penis, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Yaoi, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: ABO verse Bleach Tier 3 Commission: Grimmjow is looking to rut and finds Toshiro in the human world, thinking he'd make a fine bitch gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Don't Judge An Alpha By their Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Don't Judge an Alpha by Their Cover

ABO verse Bleach Tier 3 Commission: Grimmjow is looking to rut and finds Toshiro in the human world, thinking he'd make a fine bitch gets more than he bargained for.

-x-

In this world humans and spirits' bodies completely absorb food, making it possible for them to be awake for 20 hours of day. For men the man hole was exclusively for mating purposes, be you alpha, beta or omega.

During heats and ruts, men and women walk around naked, and it's seen as a regular occurrence. Should an alpha dominate another alpha, and should that alpha fully submit they can become a beta. Alphas betas and omegas come in all shapes and sizes.

-x-

Grimmjow growled, it was hot! It was the season for mating and the arrancar of Hueco Mundo were going at it like horny bunnies. Everywhere he looked there were naked males but none of them interested him.

'These sluts going after big dicks, not worth my time.' He grumbled. There weren't just one on one couplings, a hollow's hunger was amplified. Grimmjow passed by threesomes foursomes, and a full blown orgy.

His hard 12 inch dick throbbed as he walked, bouncing and bobbing about. 'Damn it what does it take to get my dick wet! He watched the orgies, hollows taking two or three dicks at once. 'Man I want a tight hole to fuck!' he grabbed his leaking dick. His balls were swollen, his potency acting as a double edged sword.

His heat was amplifying his cum production, he needed to unload. Grimmjow was a fine specimen, tall with wild blue hair, fine pecs and rock hard abs, hollow mask over his jaw, 6 tattoo on his back right next to his hollow hole. He had a thick nest of manly pubes, making a treasure path up to his navel. The hollow's penis was thick reaching 12 inches long fully erect, his balls were swollen from his lack of release. Sexy arms and legs and big feet matching his big dick.

Yes Grimmjow was a fine alpha, and was sought after by many hollows, but as he saw it they couldn't handle him. He wanted a proper mating, to claim the cherry of a beta or omega and make them wet, to have them moan and panting for him and only him.

Taking one last look at an orgy. Two alphas were fucking a beta, but they were sloppy so lost in spitroasting the slutty beta they got snagged themselves, alphas taking the two.

The alphas turned to betas, and the beta became an omega. Such is the fate of a hollow orgy, if he hung around another hollow would come along to fuck those alphas and make them betas. 'Tch, fools that won't ever happen to me!'

He opened up a garganta and left to the human world. 'Now we are talking!' human coupling here and there, but sexy dudes as far as the eye could see. He wondered around the bit, the park was full of mating pairs, but they seemed to be staying to themselves. 'This is perfect.'

Releasing his senses he felt out a strong reiatsu. 'This could be my bitch!' he sonidoed off.

-x-

Toshiro Hitsugaya was visiting the human world to handle his heat. He wasn't the only one, he was currently laying on top of the Kurosaki household. Renji was currently seeing to Ichigo's alpha needs inside.

'So noisy,' he thought as he listened to them rut inside, lazily stroking his cock. Despite his child-like appearance Toshiro was an alpha. His 10 inch rod was pulsing like crazy. He was fit, toned chest and abs, lithe arms and legs. Due to his unique biology he was often mistaken as a beta.

He was so sick of being treated like a beta, all the other captains saw him as such. He wasn't gonna end up as Kenpachi's cock sleeve, or Byakuya's pet, and soul king forgive him if he let Ukitake get his hands on him, he'd never live it down. So he went with Renji to live out his heat in the human world.

Surprisingly despite Ichigo treating him like a kid all the time, he actually respected his alpha status. He promised to help Toshiro find a mate to handle his needs, well after he finished with Renji.

'Really they've been at for hours!' he thinks blushing. He swore he could hear the smack smack, along with the cries of “Oh god” and “So good” from Renji. 'Damn it my nuts feel so big, I feel like I'm gonna burst.' His penis twitched as pre overflowed and coated his rod and hand.

He tensed when he felt a powerful pressure coming towards him. 'Who the hell…?' before he knew it he was pinned down by the larger male.

“Oh my what have I found.” Grimmjow sniffed his hair. “A beta?” he smirked. Toshiro twitched in anger.

He pinned him down, teasingly rubbing his big dick against Toshiro. Toshiro blushed. “What are you doing here Grimmjow?”

“Well I was going to come to fuck Kurosaki, but it seems I've found something better.” he licked Toshiro's cheek. “Now be a good little beta and spread your legs for me.”

'Beta?! That's it!' he cupped the back of Grimmjow's neck and pulled the male in for a kiss. Grimmjow smirked, thinking he won, and began kissing back.

As the kiss grew hotter and hotter, Toshiro began rocking his hips, grinding his cock against Grimmjow's. The bluenette purred and rocked his hips down. To his surprise Toshiro licked his lips seeking entry into his mouth. 'Horny little beta aren't ya.'

He opened his mouth only to gasp as Hitsugaya thrust his tongue inside. 'Wanna play?' he tried to battle the shinigami's tongue. Their wet muscles flicked and coiled against each other, but just as Grimmjwo thought he was winning and he quickly invaded Toshiro's mouth.

This was a trap, the ice shinigami sucked on Grimmjow's tongue, and at that very moment, brought his hands to his body.

Grimmjow shivered, his touch was cool, making his nipples harden. One hand caressed his hard pecs while the other moved down his abs. The blue haired espada was trembling, the suction to his tongue and the cool touch, felt soo good!

He had no idea what was about to happen, to lost thinking of this talented mouth on his cock. His manhood twitched in delight. 'If this hole is this good than his man hole must be even better.' he shivered in delight, he was finally gonna get his dick wet. He wanted to fill this shinigami with cum.

He felt a surge in Hitsugaya's pressyre, a second too late. “Gah!” he pulled back. A ring of ice was binding his cock, the cold ring dug into his heated flesh right above his knot. “Damn this ring take it off!” he released his own pressure but that just made the ice colder and tighter. He had used Grimmjow's own pre to make the ring, so the male's reiatsu couldn't break it.

“Now then, let's get things straight here pussy cat.” Slap!

“Gah!” Toshiro had slapped his ass.

“I'm no beta, got it!” Slap Slap Slap. The toned butt cheeks of the espada jiggled with each swat. “You started this, so whatever happens don't blame me.” he attacked Grimmjow's neck, licking and sucking on where the neck and shoulder met.

Grimmjow arched his back, Toshiro's hands were now both on his chest. Toying with the bluenette's perky nipples. The hard nubs were pinched and tugged, sending jolts of pure pleasure straight to his cock.

“D-Damn you...I won't give in!” he growled.

“We shall see arrancar, but I can already see the hunger in your eyes.” he says and rocks his hips against Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tried to retreat, tried to pull away, but he couldn't. One was his heat, his body was hot and he needed to cum. Two Hitsugaya was releasing his pheromones, and it was making Grimmjow horny. Three the shinigami's touch felt so good!

'No I won't become this brat's bitch.' he struggled to pull away, but his body betrayed him, rocking against Toshiro. The white haired teen kissed him, dominating the kiss and earning a moan from the bluenette.

His penis pulsed, the need to cum burning inside him. The espada let out a whine when Toshiro pulled away. “You must be late into your heat, to proud to even jerk off.” He ran a hand down his back, releasing his power, the cold soothing Grimmjow's heat. “Feel good?” Grimmjow nodded. “Wanna cum?”

“Please! The ring take it off!” his hips rocked shamefully.

“I will, once you suck me off.” he wagged his hard cock, and even slapped Grimmjow's unmasked cheek. The male shivered at the act of dominance. The scent of his penis was effecting him.

'If I do this he'll let me cum. Once I cum I can get away!' he thought and brought his mouth to Toshiro's shaft. The taste was strong, he sucked him down, going straight down to the root.

Toshiro moaned, and laced his fingers through blue hair. Grimmjow also moaned, the cock sliding across his tongue and filled his throat. His nose buried in Hitsugaya's pubes. When he breathed through his nose the boy's musk flooded his senses.

He didn't want to admit it but, Toshiro had a nice musk. He slurped and sucked on him, trying his hardest to get the male off so he could. “Look at you, sucking my cock like you were made for it!”

Grimmjow was lost in the pleasure and build up in his loins. Toshiro freed him from the ice ring, and began to fuck Grimmjow's mouth. 'No shit not like this, not like this!' The act of dominance spurned on Grimmjow's arousal. The taste and steady slap slap of Toshiro's balls against his chin, his cock ached.

He came hard, blowing his load between Toshiro's legs, and the shinigami followed pumping his cum down his throat. “Ye take it!” he moans. Grimmjow's eyes widened at how much the boy released. He was forced to chug or drown in the boy's thick semen.

'So much cum!' his eyes rolled up and his penis pulsed blowing another load. Toshiro finished with his mouth, he pulled his still hard cock out. Grimmjow dropped forward, catching himself and ending in the perfect position.

“Look at you, some alpha, cumming twice from sucking dick.” his words were intentional breaking Grimmjow's pride. He came around and found Grimmjow's ass. “Your mouth is quite the treasure, bet this hole is even better.” he hot dogged his ass and Grimmjow moaned.

“Wait!” Toshiro groped his cheeks, and much to Grimmjow's humiliation he leaked slick. His cheeks burned in a blush.

“Ohhh, looks like someone is enjoying being dominated.” he rubbed his dick against his hole, collecting the slick. Just admit it, you want my big hard dick inside you.”

“I am an alpha!” he roared, releasing his spiritual pressure.

“Not anymore!” Toshiro released his own pressure, freezing the cum beneath Grimmjow and locking him in place. Three ice dragons coiled around Grimmjow's body, one around his waist licking at his cock, the other two going after his nipples.

“Ahh fuck!” the teasing carried on, and as he was teased under Toshiro's icy claws, his ice only made him hotter! The pleasure was making his brain melt, and his insides got wetter.

“Say it!” Grimmjow growled, only to moan as his cock head was swallowed by the ice dragon.

“Fuck me!” he moaned.

Toshiro did, slamming his full 10 incher into Grimmjow's wet heat. “AHHHHHH!” he arched his back and came.

He didn't stop and proceeded to pound into Grimmjow's tight hole. 'No no no no, I'm losing it his cock feels so good!' his penis was slurped on by the ice dragon, and his nipples were sucked on, all while his man hood was being pounded and made into a fine man pussy.

“You say you are an alpha but you couldn't find a beta to fuck? You sucked my cock like a champ, got wet at being dominated admit it you are a beta bitch needing an alpha to fuck you!” each word was drilled home with a nice hard thrust from Toshiro.

“N-never...” he growled. It wasn't too late, so long as he didn't renounce his alpha name he could leave this encounter as a rut gone bad. 'I still have a bigger cock than him, I'm still a higher rank I still…' Boom!

Toshiro's reiatsu exploded as his transformation took hold. Grimmjow tensed as the cool aura washed over his heated skin, the boy's cock grew larger inside him. From 10 inches to 14, the boy's balls growing even bigger. Grimmjow turned his head, and his jaw dropped.

He gazed upon the now adult Toshiro, ripped from top to bottom the sexiest thing he had seen in a long time. “You in for it now, don't blame me for what happens.” He grabs Grimmjow's hips and began to move.

“Ohhhh!” Grimmjow had hearts in his eyes as the big dick plunged in and out of him. The friction, the fusion of hot and cold, reaching so deep inside him Grimmjow could feel it in his belly.

Grimmjow came again and again, so much he couldn't stop, a never ending stream of cum erupted from his penis. His balls were drained by a large amount. The bluenette was drooling tongue hanging out.

“What a greedy hole, it feels like you are sucking me in, but I don't think you can take my load.” he says and begins to pull out.

“I'm not...I'm not an alpha! Breed me, please breed your beta!” he howls. Toshiro smirked, and began pounding him channeling his reiatsu inside him.

Toshiro came, hard seed and reiatsu pumping into him and marking Grimmjow. Grimmjow came, having the best orgasm of his life. This was his fate, he would crave anal pleasure for the rest of his days.

“Yo, Toshiro looks like I don't need to help you find a beta after all.” Toshiro turned and saw Ichigo.

“No but thank you for your offer.” Toshiro freed him, and let the male fall face first into a puddle of his own cum. His ass was still hanging in the air, Toshiro's cock buried inside. “I think my heats will go a lot smoother now.”

“Go easy on him, new betas can be extra horny.” he would know, Renji used to be an alpha before he met Ichigo.

Toshiro smirked. “I can handle him.” Toshiro pulled out and lifted him up and tossing him over his shoulder. He froze the semen inside his ass, making the perfect butt plug.

Grimmjow could be found in Toshiro's office trapped in a living ice sculpture of a dragon. His arms trapped above his head, two ice dragon heads licking his pits, as a huge ice dragon cock pounded away at his needy hole. The tail coiled around his penis jerking him off and teasing his balls at the same time.

He had to stay like that, getting fucked for hours on end unable to cum till Toshiro finished his paperwork. “Please please master fuck me!”

“Only 200 more documents to go.” Grimmjow wailed as Toshiro smirked.

End


End file.
